All Roads Lead Back to You
by paceyjoeytruelove
Summary: Ok so this is an old story of mine that I have decided to rewrite. Basically this is season four they way it should have been lots of P/J POV
1. All Roads Lead Home

**Disclaimer: I paceyjoeytruelove in no means owns Dawson's Creek or it's characters if I did the show would still be going and we'd have a P/J wedding.**

**A/N: Ok, so I am going to do something a bit different for me here. Each chapter is going to be an episode I hope you like this one. Reviews are welcome good or bad even if you think this story sucks and I should just give up now let me know. Well enough of me talk, now on to the story.**

**One other thing italics are flashbacks.**

"**The Road That Leads Home"**

**On the True Love Joey is sitting on the upper deck looking out in to the distance, when Pacey comes up from below.**

"**amazing isn't it?" Pacey asks coming up behind Joey**

"**yeah, it is." Joey takes a deep breath and looks at Pacey**

"**just, think in about three hours we'll be home." Pacey tells her holding her close to him**

"**you, know if someone would've asked me if I'd be sailing on a boat with you for three months, I would of looked at them like they we're crazy." Joey tells him**

"**so, do you regret coming with me?" Pacey asks**

"**no, I'm glad I came." Joey shakes her head**

"**well, you know we don't have to go back we could just stay here." Pacey suggests**

"**Pacey, we can't do that. What about Bessie and everyone at home, and what about jobs?" Joey tells him as she lays her head on his shoulder**

"**well, we lasted this long by taking odd jobs and stuff, who knows we could do this for the rest of our lives." Pacey tells her brushing a strand of hair out of her face**

"**you do want to go back to Capeside don't you?" Joey asks**

"**not, really Jo? I have nothing left in Capeside Jo." Pacey explains**

"**what about our senior year, don't you want to finish school?" Joey asks concerned**

"**you know Jo senior year is highly over rated." Pacey sighs**

"**yeah, but you know we can't stay out here forever." Joey tells him**

"**I know but I can wish can't I?" Pacey says to her**

"**yeah." Joey closes her eyes and sighs**

"**well, hey since we have bit a time let's do something fun." Pacey gets up quickly and grabs Joey's hand**

"**Pacey, what are you doing?" Joey says confused**

"**this." Pacey Jumps off the boat with Joey**

"**are you insane Pacey?" Joey yells at him**

"**yeah." Pacey picks Joey up out of the water and kisses her**

_**opening credits**_

**At the Leery house hold Gale and Mitch are at the table when Dawson walks in the kitchen.**

"**morning son, so are you ready for your first day of senior year?" Mitch asks taking a bite of his pancakes**

"**come on dad, senior year is highly over rated." Dawson tells him taking a carton of milk out of the fridge**

"**I know but, I was meaning are you prepared to see Pacey and Joey?" Mitch asks**

"**dad, I'm as prepared as I'm going to be, she made her choice and I have to accept it." Dawson says pouring a glass of milk**

"**are you sure honey?" Gale asks placing dishes in the sink**

"**yes, mom I'm sure I know that things between us weren't good when she left, I've had the whole summer to get over Joey." Dawson tells her**

**Mitch and Gale both look at Dawson strangely**

"**what?" Dawson asks taking a drink of his milk**

"**nothing honey you're dad and I are just concerned right Mitch?" Gale gives Mitch a look**

"**yeah, we know that you and Joey have a very rocky relationship we just want to make sure you're ok with her being with Pacey." Mitch tells him**

"**trust me guys I am ok with Pacey and Joey, she made her choice and I have to deal with it." Dawson tells them as he walks out the door**

"**ok, then." Mitch nods**

"**bye guys." Dawson leaves**

**At the B&B Joey opens the door and peers around the house**

"**hello?" Joey yells**

**Joey walks to her room and opens it she sees a man halfway dressed**

"**hey." the man yells**

"**oh, my God I am so sorry." Joey quickly opens the door and goes in to the kitchen**

"**Bessie what is some stranger doing in my room?" Joey asks confused**

"**that's no stranger that's a guest." Bessie points out to her**

"**ok, so when can I have my room back?" Joey asks**

"**Tuesday." Bessie tells her**

"**Tuesday, where am I going to sleep." Joey exclaims**

"**I don't know maybe at your boyfriends house or something." Bessie tells her**

"**great, just great." Joey sighs and walks out of the B&B**

**At Doug's house Pacey walks in and plops down on the couch when Doug walks in the living room**

"**Pacey, what are you doing here?" Doug asks surprised to see Pacey**

"**well, hello to you too Dougie." Pacey pretends to be shocked**

"**it's not that I'm happy to see you it's just I'm surprised you're back already." Doug explains**

"**what, you finally went hetero and got a girlfriend?" Pacey jokes**

"**ha, ha Pace as much as I would like to validate my sexuality to you I don't have a girlfriend." Doug tells him**

"**good, then the couch is still mine right?" Pacey asks lying on the couch with his arms under his head**

"**sorry little bro but the couch has been taken, so it looks like you'll have to find somewhere else to sleep." Doug tells him**

"**you can't do that where do you expect me to sleep?" Pacey asks**

"**well, there's always mom and dads." Doug suggests**

"**seeing as Krissy and the monsters are staying there I don't think so." Pacey tells him**

"**well, you could stay at Joey's seeing she's your girlfriend." Doug suggests**

"**yeah, you're right." Pacey gets up and walks towards the door**

**Gretchen walks in the door as Pacey starts to leave**

"**Gretchen?" Pacey asks surprised**

"**hey little brother." Gretchen says giving him a big hug "where you off too?" Gretchen asks**

"**you're staying here now? I thought you were at college?" Pacey asks confused**

"**I took a leave of absence." Gretchen tells him**

"**ok, well I'm off to see if I can sleep on Joey's couch tonight seeing as you have taken my couch." Pacey tells her**

"**ok, then good to see you little brother." Gretchen tells Pacey as he walks out the door**

**At the B&B Joey is on the dock when Pacey walks up behind her**

"**hey, beautiful." Pacey tells her**

"**hey, Pace." Joey turns around and gives him a kiss**

"**so you think I could possible stay at your house tonight?" Pacey asks**

"**sorry I'm on the couch as well." Joey tells him**

"**do, you ever get the feeling that we weren't missed at all this summer?" Pacey asks with his arms wrapped around Joey**

"**yeah, it kind of seems that way doesn't it?" Joey says leaning back on Pacey**

"**well, hey how about we go get some pizza and a couple of movies tonight?" Pacey asks**

"**uh, I kind of have plans tonight Pace." Joey says hesitantly**

"**really?" Pacey says surprised by Joey**

"**well, don't sound too surprised there Pace." Joey says dryly**

"**so, what are your plans for tonight then?" Pacey asks**

"**well I was thinking about going to the dive in tonight." Joey tells him**

"**the dive in why?" Pacey asks**

"**well, I thought it would be fun I don't know." Joey shrugs her arms**

"**fun, how could it be any fun?" Pacey protests**

"**I don't know I mean Andie, Jen, and Jack are going to be there." Joey explains to him**

"**Dawson's going to be there too isn't he?" Pacey asks**

"**well, I think so I haven't talked to him or anything." Joey tells him**

"**I really don't feel like seeing Dawson today." Pacey sighs**

"**why not Pace I mean we are going to have to see him sometime seeing as he does go to the same school." Joey questions**

"**I know it's just I don't think I am ready to deal with him just yet." Pacey explains**

"**well, I'm going to go so if you change your mind then I will see you there." Joey starts to get up when Pacey grabs her hand**

"**so you're going anyway?" Pacey asks**

"**yeah." Joey says confused**

"**well then I guess I have no choice but to go with you." Pacey says giving her a kiss on the cheek**

"**well you don't have to go no one is forcing you." Joey tells him**

"**I know and you're right we're going to have to see Dawson eventually." Pacey tells her**

"**ok, well I need to change so I will meet you later." Joey gives him a kiss and walks off**

"**ok, then." Pacey tells her**

**At the dive in Jen, Jack, Andie and Dawson are sitting on one of the boats talking**

"**so, have you talked to Joey yet?" Jen asks Dawson playing with her hair**

"**no, I haven't." Dawson tells her**

"**are you going to?" Jack asks**

"**I don't know I mean I know that she is with Pace-" Dawson pauses as he see Joey and Pacey walk along the beach**

"**Dawson you can't keep avoiding her you are going to have to talk to he sooner or later." Andie tries to stop him from getting up**

"**I know but I thought I could handle seeing the both of them together, right now I can't" Dawson gets up and moves to another boat**

"**Jack you go talk to Joey and I'll go talk to Dawson." Jen says as she goes after Dawson**

"**ok." Jack says as he walks towards Pacey and Joey**

"**hey guys." Jack says to Joey and Pacey**

"**well I see someone is not in a hurry to talk to us." Pacey says as he watches Dawson move to another boat**

"**yeah, I guess he's having a harder time than we thought." Jack sighs**

"**I didn't mean to hurt him Jack." Joey says quietly**

"**I know." Jack says to Joey**

"**I'm going to get something to drink Joey you want anything?" Pacey asks**

"**um, yeah sure." Joey says looking out into the distance**

**Pacey walks off and Joey and Jack walk towards the boats**

"**Jack is he ok?" Joey asks concerned about Dawson**

"**yeah, I mean he's been keeping himself busy this summer." Jack tells her**

"**I mean is he really ok?" Joey asks**

"**to be honest I don't know Joey, he does put up a pretty good front." Jack explains to Joey**

"**I know that things between us were not very good when I left, but I had to find out if Pacey and I had a chance at being happy. (Joey pauses) You know I never meant to hurt him." Joey explains to Jack**

"**I know Joey, and I think deep down he knows that, it's just going to take him sometime to get used to you loving someone other than him." Jack tells her as he put his arm around her shoulder**

"**Jack can I tell you something" Joey asks**

"**sure Joey what is it?" Jack asks**

"**there was a time on that boat when I thought that maybe I had made the wrong choice." Joey tells him tucking a strand of hair behind her ear**

"**what do you mean Joey?" Jack asks**

"**well, you know I had loved Dawson for so long I thought that maybe Pacey was just a replacement for Dawson." Joey begins to explain**

"**well do you feel that way now?" Jack asks Joey**

"**no, I do love Pacey with all my heart, I think I always have loved him but being with Dawson just seemed to be the norm." Joey explains to Jack**

"**I know what you mean, for as long as I've know you and Dawson you two have always been intertwined some how. With you and Pacey it was different you two have the real thing. I see the way he looks at you and I now he loves you and you love him." Jack tells as he sees Dawson walking up**

"**thank you Jack." Joey smiles and looks up and sees Dawson**

"**hey guys." Dawson says**

"**Dawson look who I found." Jack says with a nervous laugh**

"**hi, Dawson." Joey says shyly**

"**Joey." Dawson says in a somber tone**

"**how have you been?" Joey asks awkwardly**

"**good, I've been good." Dawson tells her**

"**ok, well I think I am going to find Jen now." Jack says uncomfortably**

"**see ya Jack." Dawson says**

"**bye Jack." Joey tells him**

**Jack goes to find Jen**

**Dawson and Joey stand in silence**

"**so." Joey says breaking the silence and taking a seat on the boat**

"**um, yeah so how was your summer?" Dawson asks awkwardly**

"**it was good saw a lot of beautiful places, and you how was your summer." Joey says awkwardly**

"**it was good." Dawson tells her**

"**Dawson is it always going to be like this between us?" Joey asks**

"**I don't know Jo." Dawson chuckles at the awkwardness between them**

"**I'd really like us to still be friends Dawson." Joey tells him**

"**Jo, I don't know right now. Do you know how hard it is just to talk to you right now?" Dawson tells here moving closer to her**

"**Dawson, no one ever said it was going to be easy." Joey tells him**

"**I know, but right now all I want to do is kiss you." Dawson says inches away from her face**

"**Dawson I don't think that would be a good idea I'm with Pacey now." Joey says as she Pushes Dawson away**

**Pacey walks up from the distance and sees Joey talking to Dawson.**

"**what the hell?" Pacey says to himself and walks away from where Dawson and Joey are**

"**I know Joey and I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." Dawson apologizes to Joey**

"**I need to go find Pacey now it was nice to see you Dawson." Joey starts to walk off**

"**you too Jo take care." Dawson says**

"**I will and you too Dawson." Joey nods and walks off**

**Dawson let's out a deep sigh and walks towards Jen and Jack**

**Joey is walking along the beach when she sees Pacey in the distance sitting by the water.**

"**hey, Pace." Joey says sitting next to him**

"**hey, Jo." Pacey says huskily**

"**Pace what's wrong?" Joey asks noticing something is wrong with Pacey**

"**nothing, Jo." Pacey tells her**

"**Pace, I know there's something wrong tell me please." Joey says giving him the look**

"**it's just that I saw you talking to Dawson and I thought to myself if you could ever love me the way you love him." Pacey explains to Joey**

"**Pace I chose you, you're the one I want to be with." Joey tries to reassure him**

"**Jo, that's not what I asked." Pacey tells her**

"**Pace, Dawson and I have this complicated past you know a piece of me will always love Dawson I mean he's been my best friend for the greater part of my life. ( Joey turns to Pacey and places her hand on his.) You are my future Pace I love you more than anyone could every love someone. I chose you not because I felt I had to, but because I want you." Joey places a kiss on his cheek**

"**Jo, I don't doubt that you love me, it's just that I don't want to feel like you chose me to get back at Dawson." Pacey tells her holding her hand**

"**I know and me choosing you is no a means to get back at Dawson." Joey reassures him**

"**good, cause Joey I can't have my heart broken again I have never in my entire life loved someone as much as love you. This is it Joey the moment you got on that boat with me, it was a dream come true I never thought in a million years you'd pick me, I am glad that you did though." Pacey tells her**

"**I'm glad too Pace." Joey gives Pacey a kiss**

"**hey Pace?" Joey breaks the kiss**

"**yeah, Jo?" Pacey asks**

"**do you think we could go back to the boat and just talk?" Joey asks**

"**yeah I think we could do that." Pacey helps Joey up and pulls her close to him and the walk along the beach to the boat.**


	2. the learning curve

**Disclaimer: I paceyjoeytruelove owns nothing and that is final. I am merely a fan trying to keep the Pacey/Joey flame alive**

**A/N: Sorry about the underline in the first chapter for some reason when I uploaded it did that junk hopefully this time it won't do that. Ok so now I give you the next installment. **

**The learning Curve**

**{Capeside High Pacey and Joey are walking hand in hand into campus there are a bunch of other students milling around them talking to their friends.}**

"**So they want to see in the guidance counselor's office today." Pacey says in a casual tone.**

"**So?" Joey says shrugging her shoulders **

"**Well…..do they want to see you?" Pacey asks making an emphasis on they **

"**No." Joey says giving him a strange look**

"**Well….see it's happening already they are singling me out already." he tells her **

"**Ahh….sweetie maybe they want to extend a hand at helping you fulfill your life long destiny of being the worlds greatest gas station attendant." she says jokingly**

"**Oh…that's real cute Potter." He says deadpan **

"**What? Bantering is out of the question?" Joey asks innocently**

"**Oh, go ahead and banter all you want, but you do raise an interesting point that I think we should talk about since it is the beginning of the school year." Pacey says nonchalantly **

"**Oh, and what is that might I ask?" Joey gives him a questioning look **

"**Well…our mutual wants and needs." wait did I just say our mutual wants and needs out loud oh god I sound like Dawson. **

"**Our what?" Joey says shocked that he just used wants and needs in the same sentence **

"**Ok, like you said we are a couple now and maybe we should discuss some of the things that couples do." trying to find the right way to word his thoughts**

"**Like?" she says not really following what he is getting at **

"**Ok, for example what about kissing, like in public?" ok why all of sudden did he feel like he was back in middle school **

"**Maybe." she says teasingly **

"**Maybe?" he says raising an eyebrow**

"**Well, if it's of the spontaneous kind." she says nudging him **

"**Good lord woman you fickle little thing without kissing what do we have left?" he tells her jokingly **

"**Hmm…I guess we should break up then huh?" **

"**Well it was good while it lasted."**

"**Hmmm." Joey says as she attacks him in the doorway of the classroom. Pacey pulls her closer, just as Dawson walks up and sees that they are blocking the doorway he stops short and uncomfortably makes his way around them.**

"**Excuse me." Dawson says. They realize it's Dawson and quickly escape from each others embrace and head into the class room. **

**{Later that day}**

**{Capeside High School Pacey walks into the guidance counselor's office}**

"**Uh, Mitch…I mean Mr. Leery what are you doing here?" Shocked to see Mitch **

"**Well I am filling in until they find a replacement counselor." Mitch says pulling out Pacey's file from the file cabinet**

"**So what happened to the old counselor?" Pacey asks **

"**Oh, the one who referred to you as one of the most mediocre students to grace the halls of this school, poor man was mumbling your name on his way to retire."**

"**Poor man." Pacey shakes his head "Ok, so why am I here?" Pacey asks as he takes a seat in the chair in front of the desk**

"**Well I have been assigned to the special students." Mitch explains**

"**Ok, what's so special about me, besides the obvious?" Pacey jokes**

"**Let me ask you something Pacey." Mitch says placing his file in the desk **

"**Where were you this summer?"**

"**Sailing."**

"**Where should you have been?" **

"**I don't know."**

"**Here."**

"**Here as in right here?" **

"**Ya, summer school to be exact."**

"**Well that sounds like a terrible way to spend the summer."**

"**Pacey before you left did you ever think to look at your report card?"**

"**Nope I left a few days before school got out."**

"**Well if you had seen your report card you would see that you failed History, Math, and Science. Three biggies Pace.**

"**Well that sucks."**

"**Look Pacey I am not your counselor, or your teacher. I have had the pleasure of watching you grow up into one of my favorite pests. I am talking to you as a friend Pace to let's put the glibness aside."**

"**Ok, so what do I do then?"**

"**Well easy take the classes over."**

"**Ok, how?"**

"**Everyday after school."**

"**Mitch…I mean Mr. Leery isn't there another way to make the classes up?"**

"**No Pacey, if you want to have any chance of graduating with your friends you have to do this there is no other way."**

"**Fine, I'll take the stupid classes over." Pacey says as he walks out of Mitch's office**

**{Later that day Gretchen and Pacey are house shopping when they stop in front of this really cute beach house}**

"**So, what do you think?" Gretchen asks**

"**I think I hate it." Pacey says as he starts to walk off**

"**Oh, come on Pace I think it's cute." she says pulling him back **

" **Cute, I think this is something out of better homes and crap."**

"**Ok, you see crap I see potential." she says walking into the house**

"**You, know I see potential too, the potential for rats to gnaw at our extremities."**

"**OK, what gives? Is being a senior getting to you already?"**

"**Funny you should mention that, matter of factly turns out I am not a senior."**

"**I don't get it."**

"**Well it seems that yours truly has managed to fail three classes not one, not two, but three, so now I have to make up those classes plus my classes for this year as well."**

"**So, you do it. It's no big deal just bust your ass and take the classes, so what does Joey think about it?" judging by Pacey's silence she knows that he has not talked to her. "you haven't told her have you?"**

"**Nope."**

"**And why not?"**

"**Because she is smart and I am an idiot."**

"**Pacey you are not an idiot. And I could sit here and tell you things are going to be ok, but I think it will sound a little better coming from her."**

"**God I hate it when you are right."**

**{At the docks Joey and Pacey are eating pizza}**

"**I am so glad you could get us reservations on such a short notice, love the food and the atmosphere is great." Joey says in her famous sarcastic tone. "So how was your day?"**

"**Oh, it was just swell." Pacey says rolling his eyes. I know I should tell her what happened today but I can't, I feel like she will think I am a failure**

"**Hmm, I think someone is a bit grumpy we are not in the Atlantic anymore." Joey says teasing him**

"**Hey, look I can have this baby packed and ready to go in fifteen minutes just give me the word. I guarantee you all this school stuff will still be here. (heads downstairs) Root Beer?"**

"**No, thanks. Our summer at sea was exceptionally wonderful, but this is our senior year. Do you know what that means?"**

"**Well, if I had a car that would mean that I could park in the senior parking lot." Pacey says sarcastically as he takes a drink from his root beer**

"**One more year Pacey, no more classes, no more books." Joey says trying to convince him of how great senior year was going to be**

"**And no more Dawson's dirty looks." Pacey says deadpanned**

**Joey is silent for a moment. "Look I'm sorry I know that wasn't right but come on all day long I could feel his eyes boring into the back of the head every time I even thought of touching you. Sorry if am not too excited here about it being our senior year." Pacey says getting up and throwing his plate in the trash.**

"**So, how did it go with the counselor today?" Joey asks changing the subject, she really did not want to talk about Dawson anymore today.**

"**Fine, hey you think that for once that maybe we could be like one of those couples who enjoy their meal in dysfunctional silence?" Ok yes he was avoiding the subject at all costs but there was just no way he was going to tell her. This was his mess and he did not need her to clean up after him.**

"**Ok, well I found a job today." Joey says taking a bite of her sandwich**

"**Really, didn't know that you were looking for a job." Pacey says dryly**

"**Come on you of all people should know how bad I need the money. College isn't cheap and without a job I am doomed to be some townie which is not what I want." **

"**Since when did you become such a snob?" Pacey says offended by her comment. He felt like she was talking about him cause that is what he was destined to be.**

"**I'm not." she looks at him confused**

"**What's wrong with being a townie, so what if someone spends their whole life in the same town does that make them a bad person?" he asks her**

"**Well, no. Pace where is this all coming from?" Joey asks confused at the way Pacey is acting**

"**What if I was to become a townie?" Pacey asks not sure why he is trying to pick a fight with her. Guess it was his way of avoiding the truth, which was she was going places and he was not.**

"**Pace, you're not that type of person." she tells him still trying to figure out where this is all coming from **

"**I didn't ask what type of person I was, I asked what would you think if I ended up a townie?" Joey is silent and gives Pacey an annoyed look. "I think I know my answer." Pacey walks over to the edge of the boat.**

"**Ok, I don't know where this is going or why you are trying to pick a fight with me. So tell me what is going on with you?" Joey asks clearly upset and confused as to why Pacey is acting this way**

"**I'm not trying to pick a fight with you." Pacey lies of course he is trying to pick a fight.**

"**Yes you are, I mean something is obviously bothering you and instead of telling me you decide to pick some random fight with me so tell me Pace what is going on?" Joey says as she walks towards where he is standing.**

"**Jo, if I was wanting to pick a fight with you don't you think I would know?" Pacey tells her as he walks away**

"**Ok, that is so Pacey like of you." Joey spats out at him. **

"**What does that mean?" Pacey says stopping in his tracks**

"**Pace it's what you do, I mean as soon as thing get tough or you want to push people away you put up this wall which I might add is quite annoying, but seriously Pace if you can not tell me what is going on then why are we even together?" Joey says leaning against the bow of the boat**

"**Ok, fine you want to know what's going on with me? I'll tell you, well you see here yours truly here flunked three classes, and so now I have to retake them as well as my required classes in order for me to graduate." Pacey says almost yelling at Joey**

"**Ok, so you retake the classes, how hard could it be?" Joey says shocked but sympathetic**

"**Jo, come on let's be realistic here I can barley keep up with the classes I have now yet alone three more." Pacey tells her as he walks to where she is standing**

"**Pacey, come on don't you want to graduate?" Joey asks **

"**Of, course I do Jo, I am just as eager if not more than anyone else here to get the hell out of this place." **

"**Ok, then it's settled I will help you with whatever you need." Joey offers**

"**What ever I need?" Pacey smiles as he kisses her neck **

"**Not, that Pace." Joey smiles**

"**Come on Jo you're killing me." as he continues to kiss her neck **

**Ok there ya have it sorry for the long wait in updating. **


	3. There She Blows

Disclaimer: Once again I paceyjoeytruelove owns nothing but a mere two dollars so don't sue

A/N: Ok since this is one of those episodes that lack some good ole Pacey/Joey action I decided that this is going to be a missing scene from that episode. A special shout out to M and M works for the review.

A/N: This is the conversation that Pacey and Joey have after the True Love has Sank

{Pacey is looking out into the water as he watches the True Love go under the water}

_Well, would you look at that? Kind of ironic name a boat True Love and guess what it sank. Makes a person wonder. _Pacey thinks to himself as he watches his life disappear into the sea. Joey walks up behind him.

"Ok, I should be really pissed at you right now you know that right?" Joey says crossing her arms.

"Jo, the best memories of my life went down with that boat tonight. Sorry if am having a bit of trouble letting go." He tells her still staring out into the water, hoping that maybe this was all a really bad nightmare.

"Pace, I was a part of those memories and besides it was a boat." Still pissed off that he would do something so reckless

"Jo, I know but still that boat was my life it was the one thing that made me happy." Turning towards her. Ok, that may not have been the best thing to say to ones girlfriend, but it was the truth he was happiest on True Love.

"Pace, you still have me." she says looking into his eyes trying to figure out what is going on.

"True Love represented happiness and I guess I feel like it has be taken away from me." trying to explain what he meant

"Do you know how scared I was tonight?" she tells him as she looks into his eyes

"Jo, I am so sorry I put you through all that." he says pulling her into a hug

"Just do me one favor…..Pace when it comes to life or death situations just remember you are thinking for two now."

"Will, do." He says giving her a hug. "So how did you know Dawson would come for me?" he asks not really sure if he wanted to know the answer but something was saying otherwise.

"Easy, I knew that you would do the same." she tells him as Pacey scoffs. "Come on Pace you can not tell me that you would not do the same regardless if you were friends or not."

"Ok, fine I guess I would do the same, not really sure why I would though." Pacey says giving up. He knew when push came to shove he and Dawson still had each other's backs

"Pace, come on the guy did save your life."

"I know it still irritates me though."

"Ok, enough talk about Dawson how about you come back to the B&B with me and we could watch a movie maybe Titanic or something?" she says trying to lighten up the mood

"Titanic are you serious? You want to watch a movie about a sinking boat, didn't we just do that?" he tells her acting like he is mad

"Ok, so maybe not Titanic maybe we could do something else?" she says smiling at him mischievously at him

"Good, God woman is that all you think about?" He says pulling her into a kiss

"I love you Pace."

"I love you too Jo." he says taking her hand as they walk to the car

Ok I know this was kind of short but this was hard to write seeing as there was not a whole lot of P/J action


	4. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I paceyjoeytruelove still owns nothing if I did there would be a P/J wedding and less Dawson. I am merely a P/J fan trying to keep the flame going **

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review, added this story to their favorites or added it as an alert. Ok, so this chapter is the morning after Jen's un-birthday party.**

**{At the Potter B&B Pacey is sitting in a chair in Joey's room watching her sleep.}**

**{POV}**

**Good she is so beautiful how in the hell did he ever become worthy of her love? Granted last night may not have been her finest moment or his for that matter but it made him realize something, she was going places and if he wanted any chance of going with her he needed to get pull himself together and fast, because one day he's going to wake up and she's going to be gone. There was no way he was going to let her go not after spending the past year fighting for her. Pacey folds his arms under his head and thinks back to the moment when Joey Potter declared her love for him.**

**{Flashback to the True Love}**

_**Joey comes running as fast as she can towards True Love looking for Pacey**_

"**Pacey**_**! Pacey! Pacey! Pacey! (Joey climbs aboard the boat and looks inside) Pace! Pacey!"**_

"**You**_** want something Jo?" Pacey comes around from the other side of the pier**_

"**I**_** want to talk to you!"**_

"**Nope**_**, no it's a bit late for this now. I'm leaving, you can't stop me, so don't even try."**_

"**No**_**, that's not why I'm here."**_

"**So**_** why are you here?" Pacey climbs aboard the boat "maybe you want to rub it in a little bit, huh? Pacey jumps off the boat and unties it from the dock**_

"_**Look, I don't want to stop you, Pacey. And I don't want to stop Dawson, and I don't want to be stopped. Not by either of you, not by anyone. See, I mean, that's what this whole year's been about. We've been trying to stop each other from moving on and from growing up. But not you. You're different. And you've challenged me every step of the way and you've been there every step of the way."**_

_**Walking past her "Jo, departure time is in T-minus 30 seconds, so if there's a point, I suggest you get to It." he climbs back aboard. Joey thinks for a second then turns around**_

"**I**_** think I'm in love with you."**_

_**With his back towards Joey "You think or you know?"**_

"**I**_** know." Pacey turns to look at Joey "I've known it since the moment you kissed me and maybe even before that. As scary as it is, I don't want to deny it anymore, Pacey. I don't want to run from it and I don't want to let it run from me."**_

"**So**_**… what are we going to do here, Jo?"**_

"**I**_** want to come with you."**_

"**What**_**? Are you crazy?"**_

"**I**_** want to stop standing still, I want to move forward, I want to come with you."**_

"**What**_** about Bessie and the B&B? They need you."**_

"**Not**_** as much as I need you, Pacey "**_

_**He smiles at her, she smiles back. She takes this as a yes and tries to climb aboard.**_

_**Stopping her "Uh uh uh uh!"**_

_**Smiling, raising her hand up to his "Permission to come aboard?"**_

"**Permission**_** granted." he takes her hand and she climbs aboard. They kiss. "You can swim, can't you?"**_

**{End flashback}**

**Man that seemed like a lifetime ago, a time when things were simpler, no Dawson no thinking about college just the two of them alone in the middle of the ocean everything made complete and total sense, now he wasn't sure anymore, why the hell did we ever have to come back. Pacey lets out a sigh as Joey begins to wake up.**

"**Pace?" Joey says groggily "what time is it?" she asks holding her head**

"**It is noon sunshine." he tells her as he looks down at his watch**

"**God, remind me not to drink ever again." she sys holding her head**

"**Oh, does someone have a hangover?" Pacey teases **

"**Shut up Witter." Joey throws a pillow at him. "Ow" she says as she rubs her head.**

"**Here take this." he says handing her a glass of water and two aspirins**

"**Thanks, so how did you manage to get in here without Bessie finding out?" Joey asks**

"**My secret will never be revealed." he jokes as he takes a seat next to her. "So what was last night really about?"**

"**I told you I wanted to be one of the guys." **

"**Jo, come on this is me you are talking to what's the real reason?" knowing that there was more to this than what she was telling him**

"**Truth be told I was tired of being Joey Potter the girl with the good grades, who followed every rule, I guess I wanted to know what it was like to be free." she explains**

"**What do you mean by free?" he asks worried **

"**I mean not having to worry about living up to someone's expectations of who I should be." **

"**Understandable so, did you have fun?" Pacey asks **

"**Not really I kind of like the old Joey." she smiles**

"**Good cause I wouldn't want you to change." He gives her a kiss on the forehead **

"**Now I know why I love you so much." she tells him as she kisses him **

"**I love you too but, I should probably go seeing as Bessie has no idea I am even here." he tells her as he gets up **

"**Ya, she'd probably kill you if she knew you spent the night here." **

"**I'll call you later." he says as he gives her a kiss**

"**Ok." Joey smiles and lays back down **


	5. The Price of Higher Education

Disclaimer: I think you know how this goes so I will not bother you anymore with it.

A/N: thank you so much to everyone who left a review you guys are awesome. Sorry for taking so long for an update still trying to figure out how I want to do this. Ok, I am going to be skipping some episodes mainly because there was too much Dawson and this is a Pacey/Joey story right? So I give you "You had me at Goodbye"

{Capeside high Joey is sitting in the guidance counselor's office going over her college applications.}

"Well, Miss. Potter I must say your essays here are brilliant any school would love to have you." Mrs. Jones says as she looks over Joey's application

"Thank you." Joey says sheepishly

"Wait just one thing." she says looking at the application

"What is that Mrs. Jones?" Joey asks

"Well, it seems that you are missing the peer recommendation for this application the person who knows you best."

"Well, you see Mrs. Jones I was actually thinking of taking a vacation from any kind of life changing decisions." Joey says rolling her eyes a bit.

"Come on Joey you've done everything else this is the easy part all you have to do is pick someone."

"Easy for you to say." she wasn't the one that wrecked a perfectly good friendship

"Joey just close your eyes and try to think of the one person who knows you the best." Joey closes her eyes and opens them. "So?"

"You know you're right this is going to be easy, thanks Mrs. Jones." Joey hurries out the office and runs into Drue. "Wonderful." she says as she picks up her backpack off the floor

"Well, hello to you too." Drue chuckles as he picks the paper off the floor. "Here you dropped this." hands her the paper

"Thanks." she says taking the paper from him

"So what's got you all hormonal?" Drue asks following her down the hall

"I am not hormonal and beside what do you care?" Joey spats

"I don't, just thought that you needed a friend to talk to." Drue says to her

"Ya, a friend not you." she says as she walks off

"Ok, then." Drue says with his hands in the air

{Potter B&B Pacey is sitting on Joey's bed reading a magazine while Joey is sitting at her desk trying to study}

"So, how's the whole college app thing going for you?" Pacey asks putting the magazine down

"Just peachy Pace." Joey says with sarcasm in her voice

"That good I see?" Pacey says as he looks over her shoulder "What's this?" he asks as he sees the peer rec on the desk

"Oh, that would be the peer recommendation that I have do." she says casually

"Ok, so is this why you are having trouble with the whole college app thing."

"Have you read what the peer rec consists of?" Joey says handing him the paper

"The person who knows you the best well, that's easy Dawson." he says as he reads the paper

"Pace are you high? Dawson and I are not on the best of terms so how would he be the one that knows me best shouldn't that person be you." she gives him a surprised look when he mentions Dawson.

"No I am not high just being logical here. You know I would love to be that person who knew you the best but, Dawson knows your past you two have been a huge part of each other's lives since birth. Me on the other hand had no clue I liked you until last year." trying to convince Joey to ask Dawson to do the peer recommendation

"You do have a point but how do you know he would even do it?" Joey asks unsure of what may come of this

"Why wouldn't he? Pacey asks

"Uhmm, I don't know maybe the debacle that was last year's prom may be a clue."

"He forgave you right?"

"Yes."

"So he will do this."

"And you don't have a problem with it at all?"

"Nope, because Joey he is your past and I am your future." he tells her as he brushes a strand of hair out of her face

"Have I told you how much I love you Pace." Joey smiles relieved that this did not cause a huge fight.

"I know." he pulls Joey closer to him and they kiss

"Oh, crap." Joey says as she looks at the clock

"What?" Pacey says confused

"I have to be at the Yacht club in like ten minutes." she tells him as she frantically tries to find her smock

"Do you have to go?" Pacey gives her puppy dog eyes

"Yes, Pace I have to go it's not like I want to but, if I want to have any chance at higher education I need to go like now." she tells him

"Ok, fine want me to take you." he offers

"No Pace I am going to walk half way across town and be even more late." she tells him as she tosses his coat to him

"Alright." he tells her as he puts his coat on and they leave Joey's room

Ok sorry that this was so short but Promise next chapter will be better


End file.
